ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcript of Adventure Time: Awakening (Sam the Editor's version)
(The scene fades in to Mark Dindal who reads a magazine and smokes a cigar then looks at the camera.) Mark Dindal: Hello, welcome to "Adventure Time: The Movie". I'm Mark Dindal. And I'm the director of this movie. So excited you could make it. This movie contains something else that's intended for young audiences. And let me make up some rules. First rule, silence your cell phones and don't ruin the movie ever. Second rule, always keep quiet in the theater. Third and final rule, dispose the trash after the show. And please, the exits are left, right and behind you. (Stands up) ''Okay, that is, uh, "silence your phones, keep quiet and dispose the trash after the show." I guess that might work out after all. Anyway, I'm gonna have to say, "Enjoy the movie." And thanks for coming to the movie theater. ''(Smiles) Enjoy the movie, everyone. (Winks and leaves) (The scene fades out and in to the Land of Ooo as text says "One year after the Gumbald War." The camera pans down to the treehouse. In the treehouse, Finn sleeps as an alarm blares then Flame Princess shakes him.) Flame Princess: Wake up, Finn. I need you. (Finn wakes up and exhales) Finn: Wow, that was a crazy dream. Phoebe? Why did you wake me? Flame Princess: Because a new threat is coming. I had a vision. Finn: What is it? Flame Princess: We'll explain on the way. Let's go. Finn: Oh. Come on, Jake. Let's go kick some hams. Jake: Huh? Oh, clam! A new threat's here! Finn: I'll eat a protein bar. Good for bones. (Eats a protein bar) ''Oh. This is good. Let's run. '''Jake': Right away, Finn. Finn: Marceline, let's go. Marceline: Is it? Finn: It's a new threat. Marceline: Oh, damn. We gotta go check it out! (Finn, Jake, Flame Princess and Marceline run to the door. Finn opens the door as he, Jake, Flame Princess and Marceline see something really different. They see the gateway to Aaa in surprise.) Finn: What's this? Marceline: A gateway to Aaa. Finn: Why is the gateway to Aaa built on the edge of the grass fields? Flame Princess: Well, that's the funny thing about Aaa. You see? It can appear just about anywhere. The Candy Kingdom, the Fire Kingdom, and even the Ice Kingdom. Finn: But I always thought Aaa was created by the Ice King, who created the Fionna and Cake books that were based on the real Fionna and Cake. Flame Princess: Nope. It's just a gateway. Are you sure it's a good idea? Finn: Oh, I'm pretty sure it is. Jake: Wait a minute. Isn't that why the gateway was actually built where it doesn't care until everyone knows all about it? Finn: Oh, yes. And according to Simon Petrikov known as Ice King, Fionna and Cake can probably exist. Marceline: Really? Finn: (Rubs Marceline's shoulder) ''Yes, Marceline. '''Jake': That sounds like a crazy idea. Finn: What an odd thing to say. Marceline: (Awkwardly) ''Oh, sweet mercy. '''Flame Princess': Hey, you look... something different. Do we know each other? Marceline: Nope. Flame Princess: Yes, but you don't remember. I'm Flame Princess, I'm known as Phoebe. Marceline: Oh, right. I'm Marceline Abadeer. It's really nice to meet you. Flame Princess: ''(Chuckles) ''It's very nice to meet you, too.